Solaris
Solaris (ソラリス, Sorarisu) is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time, who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris was during the Solaris Project split into two halves; Mephiles the Dark, his conscious mind, and Iblis, his raw power. Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles and Iblis were freed and rejoined, recreating Solaris as a corporeal lifeform. Solaris then sought to bring the destruction of nothing less then time itself, but was defeated by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Solaris was then completely erased from existence when Elise blew out Solaris' flame in the past, ensuring his wrath would never be unleashed. "That body of light is the sign of a super-dimensional life-form. Standard attacks won't work on him. He eats dimensions for lunch!" :—Dr. Eggman describing about Solaris. Appearance :Voice actor: Travis Willinghamton (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) Prior to the Solaris Project, Solaris was nothing more than a tiny white flame. After his two halves Mephiles and Iblis fused together, Solaris took on a more creature-like form. During the battle against him, Solaris' main body is revealed to be a rather simple figure: He has a large and transparent body made of light, with a red orb that is his consciousness/core in the center of his body. He has no head, his upper body only includes the top piece above his core, with a curve behind his "neck", and his lower body resembles a stalactite. He has three fingers on each hand with no visible palms, and his arms are not connected to his body at his shoulders. First Form In Solaris' first form, he has three shells of light covering his body, giving him a more complex appearance. He has one shell covering each of his upper arms, and one main shell on his body. The lower part of the main shell covers his "chest" area, as well as his core, and the top part of it has a figure, resembling an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers. This makes it look like Solaris actually has a head. On his back he has a ring with six triangular pieces "attached", making it resemble a sun. Second Form In his second form, Solaris loses his light shells, exposing his main body. On his back, he now has a long plate, with a set of wings "attached", where each wing is made up of five segments. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Iblis (half of Solaris; raw power) *Mephiles the Dark (half of Solaris; conscious mind) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Tikal the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot Abilities and Powers Solaris stands as arguably one of the most powerful being in the entire series. Along with possessing several godlike traits, it took the combined might of three super transformed hedgehogs to defeat him, and even then, they could not actually destroy him. As another testament to his enormous strength, Solaris is one of the few beings seen that has been able to injure someone in a Super State through sheer force. Temporal Powers A transcendent life form, Solaris exists in the past, present and future simultaneously, making him omnipresent throughout time and virtually impossible to defeat, unless he is attacked simultaneously in all time periods. As a god over time, Solaris possesses the ability to freely manipulate and change the fabric of time itself. According to Dr. Eggman, Solaris is capable of devouring time and space on an incomprehensible scale, encompassing entire dimensions and timelines. He can also create time-space rifts which come in two variants: black orbs that can suck objects into oblivion and red orbs that can hurl meteors of condensed matter with such force that they can bypass the invulnerability granted by a Super State. Physical Abilities Solaris possesses unbelievable high physical durability, nearing that of invulnerability, being unaffected by standard attacks from even super transformed characters. Even when unprotected, Solaris's natural durability is so high that so far only super-charged Chaos Powers from super transformed characters can harm him, hinting an immeasurably high level of durability. Solaris is capable of energy projection, being able to fire energy blasts that are so powerful that they can bypass the invulnerability granted by a Super State. When projecting energy, Solaris can fire it in the shape of both large laser beams and purple orbs that will follow the opponent until it hits. In his second form, Solaris demonstrated the ability to generate an almost impenetrable shield of light that can block any attack and which can only be bypassed when Solaris himself attacks as he has to put it down to launch his own attacks. Much like his two halves, Iblis and Mephiles, Solaris's physical body appears to be immortal and indestructible, as he easily came back, fully revitalized, after his first defeat by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. His only weak point is his red core that is his consciousness, which is still vulnerable to attacks. By destroying it, it would still leave Solaris' body intact, but he would be unable to use it. Solaris is also capable of at least limited shapeshifting, allowing him to assume new and stronger physical forms, as seen when he changed the sun-like appendage on his back into wings and became even more powerful. According to Princess Elise and Eggman, Solaris also possesses pyrokinetic abilities, which is further enforced by his relationship to Iblis, a being of fire. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Spiked Balls *Laser Blasts Skills *Time manipulation **Time destruction **Creating time-space rifts *Laser beam emission *Energy ball emission *Temporal omnipresence *Shapeshifting *Force-field generation *Immortality *Nigh-invulnerability *Pyrokinesis Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mystical Beings Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Deceased